Ben Parrillo
Benjamin John "Ben" Parrillo is an American actor, producer, writer, and director. Biography Parrillo was born in Boston, Massachusetts, on November 18, 1969. He attended Wesleyan University and studied theatre, cinema, American history, and Italian. After graduating, he lived in Europe for an unknown period of time before moving to Los Angeles, California, where he began a career in the entertainment industry. Parrillo wrote, produced, directed, and starred in two short films, Jolly Good Fellow and A Moron, a Loser, and a Coffee Shop. He also wrote feature film scripts represented by Creative Artists Agency. In 2010, he wrote, directed, and starred in an original one-hour TV series titled Bed of Nails. As an actor, Parillo's starred in shows such as Wicked Wicked Games; and guest-starred in Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Heartland, Desperate Housewives, CSI: NY, Bones, 24, NCIS, Judging Amy, Boston Legal, Cold Case, The Shield, The Division, Diagnosis: Murder, Charmed, Six Feet Under, NYPD Blue, The King of Queens, Leap of Faith, House M.D., and Close to Home, among others. He recently appeared in Zero Dark Thirty. On Criminal Minds Parrillo portrayed Gary Rhymer, a victim of serial killer and abductor Blake Wells, in the Season Six episode "Big Sea". Filmography *Mother (2015) as Tom Willard (short) *Winesburg: Death (2015) as Tom Willard (short) *Castle (2014) as Coast Guard Lt. Mundy *Coyote Requiem (2014) as Scott *The Power of Few (2013) as Trent Pickford *Coming Home (2012) as David Morgan (short) *Zero Dark Thirty (2012) as Pilot *Vegas (2012) as Dealer *A Novel Romance (2011) as Good Looking Guy *Criminal Minds - "Big Sea" (2011) TV episode - Gary Rhymer *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2009) as Frank Hatcher *Heartland (2007) as Eric Wills *Desperate Housewives (2007) as Roger *The Memory Thief (2007) as Mercedes Driver *A Moron, a Loser, and a Coffee Shop (2007) as Cooter (short) *Wicked Wicked Games (2006-2007) as Detective Dryden (6 episodes) *CSI: NY (2007) as Frank Clark *Company Town (2006) as Eric Kahn *Close to Home (2006) as Casey Ford *Jolly Good Fellow (2006) as Mike (short) *Bones (2006) as Special Agent Stone (uncredited) *24 (2006) as Agent Finn *NCIS (2005) as Rex Eberlee *Headhunter (2005) as Ben Caruso *Judging Amy (2005) as Coach Hank Vitally *Boston Legal (2004) as Andrew Forbes *House M.D. (2004) as Dr. Kubisak *Cold Case (2004) as Mark Adams, 2004 *The Shield (2004) as Lyle *The Division (2004) as Mr. Lance *Evil Alien Conquerors (2003) as Tan Guy (uncredited) *For the People (2002) as Mr. Cool *Emmett's Mark (2002) as Det. Chris Ricks *The King of Queens (2002) as Dave *NYPD Blue (2002) as Phillip Riley *Leap of Faith (2002) as Nick *Six Feet Under (2002) as Plan Man *Bug (2002) as Officer Hamburg *Dragonfly (2002) as Paramedic *Meddle and Steal (2001) as Sammy (short) *Charmed (2001) as Jake *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd (2001) as Steve *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Dr. Paster *A Better Way to Die (2000) as Cooper *Total Force (1997) as Computer Man *That Thing You Do! (1996) as Marine Sergeant *Captain Jack (1995) as Hoss *Target for Seduction (1995) as Robert *The Return of Wes Lauren (1992) as Blade (short) 'PRODUCER' *A Moron, a Loser, and a Coffee Shop (2007) - Executive Producer (short) *Jolly Good Fellow (2006) - Executive Producer (short) *Headhunter (2005) - Co-Producer *A Better Way to Die (2000) - Associate Producer 'WRITER' *A Moron, a Loser, and a Coffee Shop (2007) (short) *Jolly Good Fellow (2006) (short) 'DIRECTOR' *A Moron, a Loser, and a Coffee Shop (2007) (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors